Florida, Fallout Universe
Florida, History Since the Great War In 2077 when the bombs fell, Florida took a huge and devastating blow that changed the state forever. Major cities like Miami, Jacksonville, Tallahassee, Tampa, Pensacola, and Gainesville were all hit with multiple bombs. These bombs vaporized buildings and killed thousands of people, while at the same time lowering the land to below sea level which in turn brought on the flood waters. These floods reached all the way across the northern part of Florida from Jacksonville to Tallahassee, separating the state and making it a secluded island of its own. In the south the land from West Palm Beach down to the tip of Florida was flooded with waters from the Atlantic. By far Miami and the surrounding area were hit the most out of all of the Florida cities, this due to its economic importance as a costal trade city. Radiological spill-over from the attacks on Miami also found its way to the Everglades which was transformed into an irradiated cesspool of strange creatures and plants. Florida was now a strange and harsh land, few survivors on the outside lived to face the pending challenge of the Island of Florida and its life or death struggle. Other people were more fortunate to find refuge in large vaults that were located outside the major cities of Florida. However, some of these people found the vaults around the areas that were flooded to be underwater tombs, where they slowly died of suffocation. Only a few vaults remained intact above ground and their inhabitants safe from the wastes. Months after the bombs fell the few inhabitants of Florida began to band together and brave the wastes, small settlements began to spring up in old standing buildings and make-shift shelters made out of scraps. The most notable of these is the small settlement of Augustine where the people of the town of St. Augustine- which was greatly effected by the bombs dropped on Jacksonville- sought refuge and shelter in the old Spanish fort "Castillo de San Marcos" that has stood there since Florida was a Spanish colony in 1763. As the inhabitants began to reluctantly settle into their new life in the Florida Wastes, they found different ways to survive the un-forgiving wasteland. Many people began to farm Brahmin just like many of the people in other parts of the country did at this time. Others took up some trades more indigenous to Florida, such as the raising of Tomatoes, Oranges and other fruits and vegetables. However, they soon discovered that the water table of Florida had become highly irradiated and thus the soil was as well, this caused many mutations in the plants that grew to become far different from the plants the inhabitants were used to. Some of these plants yielded very poisonous fruit which in turn killed many people who tried to eat them. Others just withered and died unable to grow in the tainted soil. With very few plants able to grow, and even fewer edible foods being grown, people began to starve. Famine struck the land in 2096, and it is recorded that hundreds of people died from the lack of food due to the shortage of pre-war stocks, and the inherit inability to grow food in the irradiated soil. As people across Florida began to die from starvation, a group of men took atvantge of this situation. From the northern part of the island near the Ocala Forest, a faction of merchinaries known as the Mutant Creatures in the Florida Wastes With the major destruction of life that took place in the months following the Great War, some new life also began to spring up in the form of mutations from the immense radiation. Creatures like Mutant Crocodiles and Manabeasts began to make themselves known in the swamps and waterways of the Island of Florida. Creatures never seen in even the most sinister of dreams were now calling Florida home, and the human inhabitants now had to find a way to coexist with these beasts. Note Fallout is not my creation, I am just using this as a base for my upcoming fanfiction, all credit goes to Interplay and Bethesda. Category:Content